


Coffee & Turn Signals

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Your soulmate tattoo bothers you, since your soulmate is very obviously judging you.





	Coffee & Turn Signals

_Who the hell drinks coffee with a straw?_

Those were the words, tattooed on your arm, that had prevented you from looking at your coffee the same way again. Your soulmate had seen you do that at some point in the past week, and you had no idea how to find them.

You silently cursed as a car decided to suddenly merge in front of you. Maybe now wasn't the best time to ponder your life. Instead maybe your focus should be on avoiding getting into an accident because of other people's idiocy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Excuse me, can I see your arm?"

You paused your work, blinking up at the man in front of you. Why the hell was Tony Stark of all people asking to see your arm? Hell,   
why was anyone asking to see your arm?

"I'm sorry?" You replied.

"Can I see your arm?" He repeated.

Thoroughly confused, you rolled your sleeves up. You glanced back up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared intently at your tattoo.

"I sincerely hope you have one as well, dude, or this is about to get extremely awkward," you said.

He rolled up his sleeve, and your eyebrows shot up.

_LEARN TO USE A TURN SIGNAL MOTHERHUGGER_

Okay. Okay. So the tattoo on Tony Stark's arm just so happened to be the same thought you had when that car cut in front of you this morning. Okay. It's fine, it's cool, you're cool, you're calm.

You're not calm.

"What do you say we go for coffee?" Tony asked.

You blinked. "I'm guessing you don't use a straw."

He smiled.


End file.
